


Mindless Love~

by iSin



Category: Fandom - Fandom, Mindless Behavior (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dancing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, F/M, Flirting, HELLLO IM BRINGING BACK THE MINDLESS!, MB is here!, Music, Paris is hella shy, Paris is highkey crushing on princeton 24/7, Partying, Princeton and his sexy ass, Princeton is a little devil, Princeton like paris but he makes it more complicated than it should be, Princeton's REAL name IS JACOB PEREZ, Romance, Swag, YES IN REAL LIFE, where are the mindless fans at?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-08 05:25:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8832142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iSin/pseuds/iSin
Summary: Paris had a bad past with the dating life she was sure she was done with it, at the age of 16 living with both her parents in West-brooks, LA and her annoying 14 year old brother Angel. Her dad is one of the biggest hit producers in LA. Her mom owns Channel. What happens when Walter~Mindless Behavior's Head Manager(also uncle) scores a deal with Paris's dad to work together with him on their next album. This involves having the one and only mindless behavior live at Paris's mansion along with her family for the nest 1 year or possibly more?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just how all the characters look (:  
> This story is gonna be bomb i can feel it i hope you guys enjoy (:

**_Paris, age 16_ **

**__ **

**_Kate, age 16_ **

**_ _ **

**_Julie, age 16_ **

**_ _ **

**_India, age 16_ **

**_ _ **

**_Angel, 15_ **

**_ _ **

 

**_Paris and her best friend's and her sexy bro.Maybe we'll get him a girlfriend but for now it about Princeton and AHEM PARIS!...Moving on... >:)_ **

* * *

**_MB Squad._ **

 

**_Princeton, age 17_ **

****__

**_Prodigy, age 17_ **

****__

**_Roc Royal, age 17_ **

****__

**_Ray Ray, age 17_ **

****__

 

**_Those are the boys! <3 My personal favourite would be princeton..... O-O Goodness the things i would do to that poor boy...._ **

* * *

 

 

**_The OMG girlz_ **

 

**_Behja, age 16_ **

**_ _ **

**_Zonnique, age 16_ **

**_ _ **

**_Reginae, age 16_ **

**_ _ **

**_well thats them >_> feel salty yall_ **

* * *

 

**_The rest of the characters are for you to imagine...(:_ **

 


	2. I

                                                                                                             

                                                                                                                                  **~Paris~**

 

**At a restaurant with her BFF'S Julie,India,Kate 11:00p.m ( Paris's outfit.)^**

 

 **Kate:** Damn but that shit was bouncing no joke! I swear on my tacos that she was bouncing that shit like there was no tomorrow! _(Kate said this while sipping her coke)_

 **India:** Are you for real that girl be hella shy during school!

 **Julie:** Yo chill! She be walking in the halls with her glasses no style what so ever!

 **Me:** Ya'll gotta chill though let the girl be a mystery makes her sexy right?

 

 **India:** Facts though! 

 **Kate:** By the way Paris don't you have guest over at your crib today?

 **Julie:** For real though your mom gonna beat your ass for not showing up to i quote "Welcome the guest"

 **Me:**  I told her i didn't want to, she knows i'm not gonna show up but i need to be home by 12 speaking of which i should go right now!

 **Kate:** Wait so you gonna go meet them or what? 

 **India:** Aren't they famous? Was it that boy band called mindless behavior or some shit?

 **Me:** Yeah mindless behavior i think and no its cuz i gotta go to work tomorrow.

 

_I started grabbing my phone grabbing my drink ready to leave the girls to enjoy the rest of the night without me since i had a curfew for not agreeing to meeting those stupid boys.I had to be hope early so kissing my Bff's on cheek as a final goodbye i walked to my car a BMW F10 yes my parents were rich and most people befriended me because i simply oozed of money so i took my time and choose the right friends turns out they chose me too. Kate and Julie had mom's that had some fashion business. India had a Dad who produced movies ones that famous people like William smith were in.As i was walking to my car i heard Julie yell.._

**Julie:**  We got that turn-up planned for tomorrow too remember! _(yells after me)_

_I wave her off. As i drive off. I clearly told mom and dad i was against having those boys stay over at our house. I felt like it would bring heavy problems for me and the family somehow. But my dad keeps saying look at this as a give and take situation which i don't understand it makes absolutely zero sense! Me and dad fought about it for a while he threatened to send me off to Puerto Rico to stay with **Abuela(grandama).** Don't get me wrong i love her and all its just i love my lifestyle right now and i want to keep it that way with nothing else interfering with it. Anyways it's happened.As im pulling into my driveway i see 2 vans in our driveway i park mine right behind the van. I get out and start heading into the house i unlock the doors i put in the security code. Yes we have a damn security code for safety purposes but it only turned on at night. I walk in and i can hear people chatting, but me being half antisocial decides to secretly creep back into my room without getting noticed.This is how its gonna be with those boys at my house.I soundlessly make my way to my room without getting noticed but i can here people laughing and yelling somewhere within these walls i quickly make my way to my room. I flop in my bed  resting a bit when i turn to look at my side desk where my beats usually are...they're missing..i woke up looking at the desk carefully im 100 percent sure i left them there at this moment my ghetto side took over..."WHERE THE HELL ARE MY BEATS"...."ANGEL!" This little bitch ass will know not to touch my stuff once i locate his ass in this big ass house and when i do they're gonna need to hold me back cuz they're gonna end up with a limp body after i'm done with his dumb ass! I woke up opening my door._

 

_I was beyond done this boy, done fucked up the minute he walked into my room and took my shit without permission he was going to know the greatest ass whooping his life. he's gonna feel that shit till the day his bum ass manages to bed a girl!I opened my door and i screamed at the top of my lungs i could give two shits about how loud i was i just wanted my damn shit back._

 

 **Me:** ANGEL GONZALEZ MARTINEZ!

_I walked towards his room i wanted to bust that door wide open but instead i chose the bang the door....with my legs and fist..._

* * *

 

 

**Ealier at 9:08 p.m**

**Yasmin Mother of paris and angel, Bobbi father to both.**

 

 **Yasmin:** _Novio!(SweetHeart)_ they're here!

 **Bobbi:** i'll be down in a minute bebe

 

Yasmin welcomed the boys in.

__

* * *

 

**In the van with MB squad~Princeton's POV**

 

 **Walter:** Boys you guys gotta big chance to really go big i want you guys to be on your best behavior it wasn't easy getting to talk with Bobbi let alone get this opportunity for you guys so i want you guys to go in there be MB and make like a magic and get big we good boys!we on line here or what?! 

 **Prodigy:** We gotchu!

 **Ray Ray:** Yeah we set we good! _(does handshake with prod)_

 **Roc Royal:** We got this MB.

 **Me:** For sure ya'll lets do this!

 **Walter:** Ill be here somedays to work with you guys on the album but other than that you guys got a break a nice place to let lose, be safe and enjoy! 

 

I jumped out the van with my black back pack earbuds hanging off my ears i stretched just as i was doing though i heard ray say something about a big ass house. I look to my left and see one hella big ass house for sure ray was right it  was gonna be a good 12 months for sure! Life on the road got a bit stressful but getting a chance to relaxing again feels great to be honest.I love the MB fans and all but they gotta understand i need this break for me to be pumped for the next one. Prod already heading to the door dragging his suitcases he has more than any of us we each have like 6 but prod has like 8 i hope his ass doesn't expect someone to pick up the rest for him.We say our last byes to walter he gets in a different car leaving us the van just incase we go and explore later on in the future. I stretch and pull out my iPhone i see 7 missed calls from Behja she must have called while i was out and i know for sure the other boys wouldn't bother to pick it up. They don't like her even though prod and roc are dating the other of OMG girls. I mean the first time i laid my eyes on Behja i thought she was the most beautiful girl ever but her personality was ugly, she got the hot shit the curves the ass just perfect but the personality was just sad. Why am i even thinking of her right now its time to relax i don't have to worry about Behja till im chill. Once we got our stuff out we rang the doorbell a woman opened it she seemed in her late 30 but still beautiful with her long dark brown har and hazel eyes and her perfect smile she yelled into the house and we guessed she was The Yasmin owner of Channel and wife of bobbi we all shot our best smiles to her she led us into the house We all stood there awkwardly until she came up to us after assisting with the luggage giving each and one of us hugs welcoming us into the house with warm words.All of us looked up to see bobbi walking down the mansion steps with a grin on his face he came and patted all of us on the back we all shook his hand to show repsect this guy was a huge deal in L.A living with him would be lit af.

 

 **Bobbi:** Boys! So happy to see you've arrived! Babe where's Angel?

 **Yasmin:** ANGEL! _Chico(Boy)_ come down here the guest have arrived!

 

A boy who seemed age 15 came down the steps with beats in his ears and iPhone in his hand he wore basketball shorts and black vest with Nike slippers. He walked up next to Yasmin she put her hand over his shoulder around him introducing him to us.We exchanged hello's They led us into  a huge living room i noticed ray ray staring at the pictures and paintings on the walls, prod who was looking at everything in awe, Roc who just wowwed at everything i can already tell the crew likes it a maid who i later on learned her name was Mia gave us drinks.  

 

 **Bobbi** : I'm so glad to have you guys here! Me and my wife have been waiting for you guys to arrive for a while now!

 **Prodigy:** Thank you for hosting us Mr.Martinez its truly an honor for us.

 **Bobbi:** no big deal under this roof you guys are my sons just like my boy here!

 **Me:** We really look forward to working with you

 **Ray Ray:** Yes, Thank you for giving us this opportunity! 

 **Yasmin:** Of course but i'm sure you guys are extremely tired and want to rest so we can talk about the plans at breakfast tomorrow?

 **Roc Royal:** Absolutely 

 **Bobbi:** Angel show them their rooms Chico and Yasmin when is Paris coming home?

 

We all looked at each other questioningly Paris? they had another child? We all shrugged following Angel out the room he led us through the halls showing us where things where. We followed silently. The crew asking questions here and there me just following along not really caring.

 

 **Angel** : Oh yeah and that's my sister's room AKA the devil her name is Paris if you guys were wondering who my parents where talking about earlier. 

 **Prodigy** : how old?

 **Angel** : she 16

 **Roc Royal** : Damn maybe i can try to hi-

 **Ray ray:** Yo bruh dont make me snitch on you, don't start with this shit already i know how your girl is i don't need her blowing me up in the DM's about not keeping you on check when you off her leash.

 **Angel:** This nigga wouldn't get a chance anyways, she doesn't do relationships.

 

We all snickered at roc's attempt at trying to get to Angel's sister.For some reason this kinda interest me. Angel showed us our rooms we all got showered and relaxed we decide to chill our now 'Lil" bro's room _(Angel's Room)_ We spent time Chilling playing Xbox Angel seemed like a cool kid wasn't that younger than us only 2 years younger.

 

 **Angel:** So do ya'll like it here so far or what?

 **Me** : Yeah it's lit im enjoying it so far.

 **Prodigy:** I can tell we gonna have a hella good time here.

 **Roc Royal:** Its lit as fuck bro 

 **Ray Ray:** Aye you know as long i see them chicas we good.

 **Roc Royal** : For real though where they at?

 **Me** : Man shut the fuck up do we have to remind you about your girl 24/7.

 **Prodigy:** Go easy on him bro he might not be getting i-

 

Prodigy got smacked before he could finish we all started laughing because it might have been true out of all of us Roc is the fuckboy..the most *cough* We all started laughing. Out of nowhere we all hear "ANGEL GONZALEZ MARTINEZ!" we all turn to him with questioning looks he mutters "Oh shit the devil is here" We hear loud banging on the door. What the fuck is going on here? 

 **Angel** : Ya'll might want to cover ya'll ears cuz when i open this door its gonna be loud as fuck trust me.

 

He opens the door..it was like slow motion the girl standing outside angel's door was breathtakingly beautiful she was bomb as fuck..her body way just..perfect ..Her curves were all in the right places... her hair that looked so soft to the touch her eyes seemed a bright shade of brown and seemed to sparkle...I was freaking done... this girl was hot as fuck when i say i hot i mean this is freaking bae from head to toe. She hadn't noticed us at all she was too busy trying to bust angel's face he was dodging successfully she was so cute wait what the fuck prince get back on track here you got a girlfriend stop staring....But she was so..beautiful

 

 **Roc Royal:** Dammnnnnnnnnnn bruh what the fuck _(Whistles)_

 **Prodigy:** yo she bomb as fuck i cant even like she fine bro

 **Ray Ray:** Thirsty asses. She hella fine though i agree

 **Me:** What the fuck...

 

We all just stared at the door from the couch in silent awe...

* * *

 

                                                                                                                      **~To be continued~**

**-Hope You enjoyed took a while to write leave kudos and comments also please share**

**mindless fandom isn't that popular on A03 trying to bring it back to life TYSM! <3-**

**X0X0- Chynna**


	3. II

**Princeton~POV @12:46 AM**

After what seemed like hours to me. Angel had somehow managed to push out his fine ass sister out the door then jogged back to his desk and grabbed the beats that were there then jogging back again shoving the out the door. After that he walked over to the couch and acted like nothing was up. We all looked at him with that look "Really nigga".

 

 **Angel:** Why ya'll staring at me like that..

 **Roc Royal** : Bruh, your sister is fine as fuck

 **Me:** How old is she again?

 **Ray Ray** : Really prince you gonna act like a hoe now too, i swear you and Roc gonna get your asses beat.

 **Me** : I never said i was gonna do shit damn i was just asking for age damn nigga.

 **Prodigy** : Yo she is fine Angel you should introduce her to us

 **Roc Royal:** Yeah since we bro's now! we all family.

 **Ray Ray** : I swear ya'll are the thirstiest mother fuckers I've ever met " We all family" Nigga we just got here the fuck.

 **Angel:** I agree she got a fine ass body and face, but i'm telling ya'll right now ya'll don't have a chance to be with her she doesn't do relationships anymore.

 **Me** : Why though

 **Ray Ray:** Nosey much?

 **Me** : Shut the fuck up.

 **Angel** : Bad past i shouldn't be telling ya'll about it ask her if you be friends with her.

 **Prodigy:** ight anyways im tired as fuck i'm finna trying to catch some Z's.

 **Roc Royal:** Same.

 **Me:** Night ya'll 

 **Angel** : alright see ya'll tomorrow

 **Ray Ray:** Night you thirsty ass niggas ima bust your ass if i catch ya'll hoeing around.

 

_**(Prodigy slaps ray ray on the head then runs out, roc just says fuck you and i walk out flashing ray ray my middle finger)** _

 

Ray Ray gotta get the fuck off my dick. I know he's trying to keep us in check but i can't stop thinking about Paris. I can't help but keep picturing her in my head..she was so beautiful. I'm walking down the hall heading to my room. I hear some music i look to my left and realize Paris's room is right across from mine. I walk towards her door..it think about knocking..but then i end up pussing out  i shake my head and walk into my room. The room was pretty big everyone had a bathroom in their room and at least one couch. I take off my shirt and shorts and head to bed with just my calvins on. I end up falling asleep 15 minutes later.

* * *

**Paris's~POV @ 9:30 am**

_I wake up and stretch in my bed. Too lazy to get out but i know if i didn't ma would ave Mia drag my ass out of the bed. I groan and get up turn on the shower after 30 minutes i get out dry my hair and just put jell in it my hair is extremely curly and i didn't feel like working with it right now. i grab a pair of tanned lace undies and a similar bra i look through my closet and decide to wear my "not human" red bleached crop top some blue booty shorts and one of my nike's....._

** **

 

_I grab my iPhone and head out my door and immediately i get hit with smell of amazing breakfast that Mia was probably making then this early?..oh right the guest..I just want to leave  the house but i'm stuck here and forcefully have to meet with these boys if i don't ma would take my phone and block my card. I groan and walk down the stairs heading into the living room flopping down on the couch. I hear my dad coming down the steps i know its him because he's busy talking on the phone with someone._

 

 **Bobbi: (** _On the Phone_ **)** Yeah that is fine with me we'll be there by tomorrow......ok bye.

 **Me** : Dad what was that about?

 **Bobbi:** **(** _kisses Paris on her forehead_ **)** Me and your mom got a few stuff to deal with we're leaving at 3pm today on a business trip and we'll be gone for at least 2 weeks and half.

 **Me** : But Paps! You're telling me you're leaving for 2 weeks???! You're leaving us with these strangers at our house!

 **Bobbi** : Niña..this is important and i know it isn't right but we need to do this.

**Me** : They just got here! how will they even feel about this.

**Bobbi** : I already talked with their manager and i plan on talking with the boys after breakfast i believe the would enjoy this break before they start working anyways!

**Me** : I disagree i'm not allowing this.

**Bobbi** : Ok i'll add more money to your account if you agree with us this one time, what do you say baby girl i know you can't refuse an offer like this.

**Me** : .....Fine deal.

 

I know my dad just bribed me with money but who would refuse right? I post a quick snap chat to my friends telling them to bring extra bottles for tonight..cuz its gonna be more lit without my parents here. We usually don't drink. If my parents found out my ass would be buried.I hear people laughing and making their way towards the living room i assume it the boys. I can hear angel's voice talking with someone the voices fade out i think they didn't see me sitting on the couch which was good all i gotta do is sit here and wait for them to be done with breakfast and have Mia sneak some to me after so i can peacefully. My hopes and dreams where crushed the minute my mom spotted me on the couch...i muttered shit while she walked over to me

 

**Yasmin** : Paris it's time for breakfast

**Me** : Im not hungry right now ma..

**Yasmin** : Don't make me embarrass your ass get the hell up and follow me into the dinning room right now!

**Me** : Fine!

**Yasmin:** and by the way introduce yourself when we get there or we gonna have some real problems young lady.

**Me** :ugh..fuck this

**Yasmin:** Watch your mouth

 

I groan and get up and follow my mom silently. I walk into the dinning area and see 4 new faces they all immediately turn to me. I turn away and head for my seat before i could see their faces properly to resist rolling my eyes. I take seat next to one of the guys from the corner of my eye i can see this dude has an Afro. i can tell he was looking at me but i didn't bother turning towards him. My mom pinched my thigh i turned and glared at her.she looked at me with that " if you don't do what i asked you gonna get whopped after this" look. So I stood up.. while looking at the wall across the room avoiding eye contact with these people

 

**Me** : Hi my name is Paris..it's nice to meet you guys..Welcome to the Martinez household i hope you guys enjoy your stay

**Prodigy** : Nice to meet you too My name is Prodigy..

_** I look toward the voice. and see a guy who seemed about my age and had a bit of blonde dyed into his hair he had a cute smile ** _

**Ray Ray** : Im ray ray. You can call me just ray though.Nice to meet you paris. 

_** I look over next to prodigy a guy with two long brains he has one of those pretty boy faces he looked a bit girly though and he also has that smile ** _

**Roc Royal** : Im Roc Royal but you can call me Roc.  


_** Right next to Ray Ray a guy with Hershey brownish curly hair who also looked charming as well. and that smile..whats up with these smiles they're just fucking charmers. ** _

**Princeton:** And I'm Princeton feel free to call me Prince it's nice to finally meet you Paris.

The voice came from my right .....it was so unique and so silky and different yet hotter...from the other guy's voices..  i looked to my right and immediately felt like i just met a fucking angel (no, not my bum ass brother) He was also looking back at me with a small smile or smirk i couldn't tell...he was the hottest guy i had ever laid my eyes on....his afro was so puffy and looked soft to the touch..and goodness those..eyes..they took my breath away at first glance..i felt like i was suffocating..he was killing me with every second i'd stare at his beautiful eyes....i started to blush for some reason...i started to feel hot i quickly looked away and looked down on my lap..why am i acting like this? I havent been in a relationship for almost 2 years..i didn't want a relationship and he said its finally nice to meet me...? ..what?

 

**Yasmin:** Alright now that that' s out of the way lets all dig in. ( my mom says this breaking me out of thoughts)

They all start eating i serve myself slowly and Mia fills my glass with Apple juice my favorite. I look at my mom i noticed she was looking at me with that "You know he cute,you crushing!" while smirking at me look. i glared at her again and while nearing the end of our breakfast i go and grab another piece of french toast right when i do so i feel another hand on mine...i feel sparks shoot up my arm....whoa what was that...the hand was warm and seemed to cup mine just perfectly.... I quickly realize that it was Princeton ..we both turn to each other he wore a surprised look on his face he mumbles an apology while  reaching for another french toast that was farther from my hand i could see a slight blush on his cheeks.. I also start blushing for some reason..this was one weird ass breakfast. No one at the table seemed to notice but i feel angel kick my leg i look to him with an annoyed look he leans over to whisper in my ear..

**Angel** : Ya'll need to stop eye fucking each other.

My face goes completely red i pinch his thigh so hard he starts coughing  to cover up his scream prodigy who sat across from him started asking if he was okay. I smirk to myself proudly he glares at me. I hear slight chuckling from my right and it's Princeton again he was laughing at something but what...?and goodness his laugh.. <3 is there anything that this boy isn't perfect in... he notices that i was looking at him I quickly pretend i'm drinking my apple juice...

After breakfast is done i quickly leave the table and speed walk to my room. I felt a pair of eyes following me...but i kept walking i head to my room and text the girls

 

[Group Chat] @ 11:03A.M

**_11:03~_ [MamiParis]**:Yo! Get ya'll asses here earlier than 6 got some shit i need to tell yall!!.

**_11:05~_ [IndiAss]**: Damn what happen? And kk be there at 4 ;)

**_11:06~_ [KateyBaby]**: Ight i need to know nowww for realz better be something juicy Indiiiii pick me up girl.

**_11:06~_ [ItzJulie]:** Aye! be there @4 2

**_11:08~_ [IndiAss]:** I gotchu girl.

**_11:09~_ [MamiParis]**: just know ya'll gonna have a heart attack when you get here i ain't saying shit till i see ya asses here @ 4

**_11:10~_ [KateyBaby]:** Whos's the father..?

**_11:10~_ [ItzJulie]:** LMFAOOOO!!!CTFU!!!!!

**_11:11~_ [IndiAss]**: Yo im dead!! LMAO 

**_11:12~_ [MamiParis]**: It's Chris brown...

**_11:12~_ [KateyBaby]**: Oh hell naw that's my baby daddy square up bitch!

**_11:13~_ [ItzJulie]**: Damn Chill! LMFAO

**_11:15~_ [IndiAss]**: Ya'll goofy i gtg i got an appointment at 12 see ya'll bitches later.

**_11:16~_ [KateyBaby]**: Don't forget to pick me up!

**_11:16~_ [MamiParis]:** I got shit to do also ill see ya'll later

I laugh to myself while i turn off my phone and go to my laptop setting up my playlist for tonight..

 

* * *

 

**Princeton's POV**

 

_Paris looked so good today from head to toe she looked fine as hell..and at breakfast id steal glances at her when no one was looking ..i noticed she blushed after i introduced myself..also after our hands touched..i felt something..i don't know what it was but i felt it..and im sure she did too ...her hand was so soft and fit into mine so perfectly..i wanted to keep holding her hand but..i pulled away reminding myself..that im with Behja once again..but..god paris... she was so beautiful..I overheard what angel said to her and laughed to myself it seems like she noticed i was laughing i was trying to be quiet about it though when i looked at her she would avoid eye contact..which made me a bit sad maybe she doesn't like me.. or she's shy..?_

 

**~To be continued~**

 

 


	4. III

**[2:46 PM]**

**Paris~POV**

_Ma and Paps where just about to leave i called off work at 12 so i could chill and i finished tonight's playlist for us and the girls. I walked out of my room, I hope the boys where with Angel or somewhere far from here and me. Especially that prince boy..I cant stop thinking about him..his smile..his laugh..his eyes..they just made my heart beat faster..for the first time i felt butterflies...this is how it must feel like huh? I wasn't gonna let myself fall for him. His charms are on whole other level..i needed to get myself back on track. My  goal was to finish high school and inherit channel or work along my mom until she hands over the responsibility to me. Until then i don't need distractions such as prince..I hadn't noticed but i was too busy standing on the mansion steps zoning out_

**Mia** : Sweety are you okay..?

 **Me** : Yeah i'm okay Mia 

 **Mia** : Your mom is waiting for you to go say bye to her..

 **Me** : thank you Mia ill head over right now

 

_I resumed my task of going down the steps i headed into the mansion lobby where my mom was busy talking to her assistant who was examining her suitcases , finally after the assistant left my mom turned to me she came over and hugged me i hugged her back. As much as i get to do things i cant usually when mom is gone i still miss her so much even if its a for a few days._

**Yasmin** : I'll miss you! make sure to call me okay? and make sure angel behaves you also have to

 **Me:** Okay mom i promise i'll call you okay?

 **Yasmin:** Did you say bye to dad?

 **Me** : Yeah..by the way did you guys tell the guys yet?

 **Yasmin** : Yes we did they're fine with it. _(she said this while giving me a smirk for some reason i raised my eyebrow looking at her questioningly)_

 **Me** : why are you looking at me like that ma..

 **Yasmin** : You have a crush already don't you?

 **Me** : W-What???? _(i yelled then i lowered my voice trying to be quiet as possible)_

 **Yasmin:** Don't give me that i know you like prince already with the way you blushed at breakfast

 **Me:** M-me? B-b-blush w-when? Ma i swear you need to take your meds _(She gave me a stank face and smirked again)_

 **Yasmin:** Look, honey i know your love life hasn't been the best but i know for sure you and that boy will be drawn to each other

 **Me:** Ma it's not like that i don't want a relationship he could be just like them i don't want to waste my time on boy that won't be my forever.

 **Yasmin:** You have to feel pain to find your soulmate..how do you think i met your father? i had to compete with others for him.

 **Me** : It's not the same for everyone ma..and your running late you should probably go dad will get mad

 **Yasmin** : Alright but think about it honey and remember to behave!

 **Me:** Yeah yeah i got it mom.

 

She kissed me on the cheek one more time goodbye and walked out her and dad got into the car.I waved them off i went into the kitchen and told Mia about my plans for tonight she told me to be careful.This why i love her she lets me have fun but she makes sure i stay safe. Shes basically my Godmother. I planned on fixing dinner for the girls for when they get here. I pulled out the marinated chicken that i told Mia to help me with the day before i put oil in a pan and started to fry them. I was gonna make green beans and rice to go along with it while the pieces of chicken fried i worked on the other dishes i turned on some music in the background and started dancing along with it humming to myself. I almost had all the chicken fried..

**[3:13 P.M]**

**Angel:** Aye yo sis what you making?

_I turn to my brother and see him standing by the kitchen entrance holding a basketball sweat dripping down his forehead he must have been playing with the boys. Good thing the other boys weren't with him._

**Me** : Chicken,rice and green beans

 **Angel** : Can i get some 

 **Me:**  This is for the girls Angel

 **Angel:** Please just a little it smells so good!

 _He walked over hugging me from behind angel was about 5'9 and me being 5'2 i was short he leaned over me begging me_.

 **Me** : Okay fine.

 **Angel:** thank you so much sis this shit smells good as fuck you cook good.

 **Me:** Thanks.

_I brought a spoon to my mouth tasting the green beans to check if they were good enough to put into a bowl for when the girls got here. i tasted it a bit then brought the spoon to angel he finished off the rest. while leaning on the counter as i served the beans into the bowl._

**Angel** : Damn this shit is too good why don't you cook everyday?

 **Me:** I don't have time to cook everyday

 **Angel** : I'll come eat after i shower 

 **Me** : ok

_He walked out i closed the lids on the food and decided to go get into my bathing suit and get the Jacuzzi warmed up. I walked upstairs still no sign of the boys anywhere Mia was probably chilling somewhere. I take out my phone and right when i was walking out the kitchen i bumped into someone i looked up slowly.._

**Princeton:** Shit I'm sorry i didn't mean to bump into you

_What the fuck he was shirtless...and he was  sweating he must have been with angel and them he was still catching his breath his muscles where flexing.. sweat dripped down onto his abs his baby hair got curly around his face and his full plump lips ..and his flushed face...i couldn't help but stare at his sexy chest. He said something but i wasn't paying attention to him at all, all i was looking at was his abs and the faint trail of hair.. that peaked out in between his perfect V's...my eyes trailed down until his shorts waist band.. he was about the same height as angel maybe an inch taller. i was fucking drooling over his body..i saw him wave a hand in front of my face. Finally realizing what i was doing my face got red i quickly looked up to his face he looked a bit surprised then he smirked at me.._

_(actual real prince abs)_

**Me** : wait what did you say?

 **Princeton:** I said sorry for bumping into you..

 **Me** : Oh um..its okay its my fault i wasn't looking where i was going to distracted with what i was looking at 

 **Princeton:** It's okay..

_we stood there awkwardly for a few seconds it tired my best not to look at his half naked body. he cleared his throat looking everywhere but my face..goodness i might have been too ugly for him to look at or something and also got uncomfortable with me checking him out..wait did he notice? Wait why the fuck do i care about his opinion...he has a hot body and face i admit but ..i don't care about anything else.._

**Me** : Well um i gotta go sorry about that again later.

 **Princeton** : Oh um..ok later then..

_I started walking off feeling somewhat upset. was it because i didn't get to talk more with him or what..? i don't know i don't want to think about it right now i just want to go get ready. I felt eyes following me up the steps then i heard someone following me. i headed into my room then i realized that his room was across from mine that was why he was following me i walked into my room and shut the door. leaning against it.I felt hot..goodness i embarrassed myself in front of him already..what the fuck..I opened my closet looking through my swim suits. i end up wearing this.. black full body suit with letters on it i straightened my hair and put on my white flower crown and took my red light bandanna print cover with me..._

_ _

_I head out my bedroom and go downstairs into our other living room that led into the swimming area. I turned on the Jacuzzi. I heard the doorbell ring i squealed and ran to the door opening it seeing my girls_

**Kate** : Damn girl how you been? _(she hugged me and kissed me then walked in)_

 **Me:** Come in ya'll!!

 **India** : I see you. _(winks)_

 **Julie:** Damn that ass is for days your ass gets bigger every time i see you.

 **Me:** Girl shut up! 

 

They all went into the kitchen we sat on island. They got their food and so did. while we took turns warming the food they went to change into their swim suites. When they came back in i had put their plates on the island tables.

 

 **India:** So?

 **Me:** So..?

 **Kate** : Now i know i didn't rush my ass into this house early for a "so"

 **Julie** :Spill! what's new?

 **Me** : we have to be outside for me to tell ya'll

 **India** : Bruh

 **Me** : Please just trust me ok?

 **Kate** : ight

 

**[4:34 P.M]**

We all finished up while making small talk..heading out. I put my shades on laying on the bench. We made small talk before the real topic started..

 

 **India:** Okay im dying to know now spill it or ima choke you

 **Kate** : same here

 **Me** : Okay so you know the guys that are staying at my place right now..mindless behavior

 **Julie** : Mhm what about them by the way where they at anyways?

 **Me** : They're...hot when i say hot i mean they're our types i mean even beyond that..

 **India** : girl you lying

 **Julie** : i have to see for myself

 **Kate** : Wait so whats the big deal..

 **Me:** .......I might have a tiny crush on one of them already 

 **India:** WHAT!

 **Kate:** Aww my baby is finally getting her baby daddy

 **Me** : It's not like that..yo it just i get this vibe from him and i don't want to like him him but i can already see that its gonna be difficult..

 **Julie:** Wait girl..are you serious..

 **India** : Hun you know your past ..be careful whatever happens we'll be here for you

 **Kate** : True we got you through thick and thin sista! ( _sassy tone)_

 **Julie** : But i gotta see these boys now like if they got you all hot and bothered i need to see them

 **Me** : Thanks girls but i hope its just a fling..and they might be with angel in his room

 **Kate** : Yo i have to see them im going to see angel

 **India** : same

 **Me** :Ya'll can't go busting in there like!!

 **Julie:** Me 3 and girl heck to the no im trying to have fun isn't that why we're here?

 **Kate** : Race ya'll there!

 **India:** bitch you is slow as fuck its gonna take you centuries to get up them steps bye bitch im yeet

 

India run into the house kate chasing after her julie followed after i groaned getting up following after them  the laughed running up the stairs.

 

**[4:01 P.M]**

**Princeton's~POV**

_We all we freshened up, chilling in Angel's room i wasn't really focusing on what the boys where talking about all i could think about was the conversation between me and paris earlier..i knew she was 100% checking me out when we bumped into each other her eyes where staring hard at my abs i knew i was damn sexy and having paris look at me like that made me feel amazing..I smiled to myself_

**Ray ray:** Yo prince! bro you listening

 **Me:** Um.. yeah what?

 **Ray ray:** You were spacing out whats been up with you lately

 **Me** : Oh i just have a lot on my mind

 **Roc Royal:** Like Paris..?

 **Me** : What no bro you trippin

 **Prodigy:** Yeah right you were sitting there smiling to yourself and shit

 **Me:** So? that doesn't mean i was thinking about her

 **Ray Ray** : Ya'll really need to stop

 

Angel was too busy playing Xbox to listen to our conversation. Prodigy went back to join him. We hear laughing outside in the halls roc looks at me i look at ray ray we all look at the door..and it literally bust open and 3 unknown girls walk in followed by paris..and goddamn she looked good as fuck..everyone stops what they're doing and we look at the girls in surprise...i stare mostly at Paris

 

 **India** : ANGEL _(tackles angel onto the floor)_

 **Paris** : nice one india

 **Kate** : Angel babe how you doing _(pushes india off of angel then hugs him)_

 **Angel** : what the fu-

 **Julie** : Boy i have been wondering where you have been what you doing _(grabs kate off of angel then hugs him too)_

 **Paris:** girls..

 **Angel:** What the fuck are ya'll doing...

 

**~To be continued~**


	5. IV

_**Recap~? Paris~POV** _

**India** : ANGEL _(tackles angel onto the floor)_

 **Paris** : nice one india

 **Kate** : Angel babe how you doing _(pushes india off of angel then hugs him)_

 **Angel** : what the fu-

 **Julie** : Boy i have been wondering where you have been what you doing _(grabs kate off of angel then hugs him too)_

 **Me:** girls..

 **Angel:** What the fuck are ya'll doing...

 **Me:** Yeah india what are we doing?(sarcasm)

India gives me a slight stank look and she then comes up with the lamest excuse ever. We already embarrassed our asses busting in here with no reason to back up our bum asses. We basically bust in here trying to look cute. Kate probably trying to get a baby daddy but still love her crazy ass.

 **India** : Damn Angel we haven't seen your ass in a long time almost one month babe

 **Angel** : um yeah i was kinda planning on keeping it that way

 **Julie** : I'm glad to see you're not letting your education get in the way of your ignorance, now we here to chill so scoot.

The boys laughed, india playfully smacked angel in the head. He just smirked and hugged the girls back.We all sat on the couch. India sat next to prodigy, Kate went and sat next to ray ray on the bean bags. Julie went and sat next to roc the last spot open was next to prince. Me and the girls had some secret way of talking to each other. And from the way they picked where they sat it was a message saying _"Yo this mine bitches"  All the boys just looked at the girls not really knowing what to say. i sighed and realized i'd have to introduce them._

 **Me:** Mindless behavior meet my bitches aka wives aka girlfriends aka my ride and die aka squad ak-

 **Angel:** Oh my fucking goodness just introduce already ain't nobody got time for your AKA's

 **Me** : Ight lil nigga as i was saying meet india,julie and kate and girls meet ray ray, roc, prodigy and princeton

 

The started  talking to each other immediately after that. I decided to take the seat next to prince i went and sat.right when i was about to plant my ass on the leather couch my bandanna cover dropped for my waist revealing my ass i could feel those eyes watch my ass as it landed on the couch i played it off as i took the bandanna and folded it placing it on my lap. i hadn't realized that prince's arm was resting on the couch around my shoulders. so this position on the couch seemed somewhat romantic our thighs  were pressed together. i felt awkward i didn't know what to say to him. so we sat there in silence i started chewing on my lip and twisting my special bracelet i was feeling nervous. I could feel his eyes on me.

 **Prince** : That's beautiful

 **Me** : u-ummm what..? _(fuck why do stutter every time im around this guy)_

 **Prince:** Your bracelet ( _he chuckled)_

 **Me:** Oh um thank you i like your Afro

Wait what the fuck am i saying? " i like your Afro?" seriously paris. he laughed again and goodness every time he did i felt like my heart would race a little more faster. the things this boy was doing to me without even trying. wait what no fuck no im not falling fuck that.

 **Prince** : Thanks _(smiles)_

 **Me:** Yep

Prince: where you guys swimming today?

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry it will be posted real soon just enjoy the taste of what to expect my lovelies ^-^


End file.
